


if you are the moon, then I am the tide

by riipple



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ??????, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Fluff, I don't even k n ow, M/M, Magic, Not Beta Read, Why Did I Write This?, jihoon is a prince if you squint, kinda??, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riipple/pseuds/riipple
Summary: jihoon is the moon, and soonyoung loves him.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	if you are the moon, then I am the tide

**Author's Note:**

> okAY I don't even know what this is????? it's just something I thought about while trying to sleep- i don't even know how to write properly, this is my first time posting here and formatting is hARD anyways I hope you enjoy it

Soonyoung spared a glance at the cave and stepped in. He didn't need light to see, no. this was like a simple dance routine to him; deeply ingrained into his mind, through the many times he'd crashed into a wall he couldn't see. He weaved through stalagmites and barely avoided deep puddles. Even if he had been doing this for the tenth time, he would still slip up once or twice. it was an improvement, compared to the bruises he would get when it was his first time here. 

He emerged in a familiar cave, the water tricking down its walls the only thing that broke the silence. the only light source the cave had was the moonlight that seeped through a crack in the ceiling. he walked to the centre, and stopped in front of a makeshift pedestal, carved with intricate carvings that glowed softly. 

Atop the pedestal was a small pendant. Soonyoung saw it, and smiled. of course, he knew that he was the only one who could touch it, but it didn't stop him from feeling a tad bit excited.

He clasped the pendant between his hands and muttered a small prayer. Although this was his nth time doing this, he still felt amazed. he couldn't be blamed, really, when air gushes into the cave, forming a small tornado right in front of his eyes, only for that to die down, a person replacing it. 

and the person-- Jihoon-- was, by far, the most beautiful person soonyoung had ever seen. With his short, flowy white hair and eyes that held the galaxy. 

He embraced Jihoon in a hug, and he whispered, "I missed you  
Jihoon could only let out a small giggle, his eyes scrunching up into thin crescents, and oh god- soonyoung was in _love._

\--  
They find themselves in the market, weaving through the crowds of people. even though it was midnight, the city- true to its name, never slept. the market was as busy as ever, string lights hung up, connecting each lampost together. street vendors were shouting, attracting customers, and shops all had their doors wide open.

it was a lively night.

"where do you want to go?" soonyoung asked jihoon.

"I've literally never been here before, why are you asking me?" jihoon chuckled softly.

soonyoung only hummed in response.

\--  
They pass by a flower shop, the flowers in display catching jihoon's eye. 

"you have more than two species of flowers here?" he asked.

"yes, is it not the same for you?"

"no. we only have two species. the _aoai whench_ and the _hisfluw dyke_. but even then, they're rare."

soonyoung recalled the time jihoon had told him about his home on the moon.

_("i-its underground?" soonyoung sputtered. _

_"mhm. the colony lives underground. that's why your 'astronauts' don't know we exist." jihoon explained. _

_"oh." after a short pause, "do you feel the sunlight reflecting off the moon?"_

_"not really. I live in the veiled side, so there's no difference. the unveiled side, however, is greedy on the light." _

_that picked up soonyoung's interest. "how so?"_

_"they've created machinery that feeds off the light. if there's not enough light, it won't work. they've started fighting over the light. it's honestly so tiring to watch" _

_"you're the prince, right? you're on the sidelines?"_

_jihoon hummed in confirmation.)_

\--  
they decide to go to the small pond at the edge of the forest. they're sprawled on the grass, hands intertwined. Jihoon's humming a nameless melody, and soonyoung wishes he could stop time. he isn't sure if it's the way jihoon sings, or the way the moonlight graces his features delicately. maybe it's just jihoon himself that makes him feel perfect; at home.

they stay there for god knows how long- chatting about the most random things, or in comfortable silence. the sky gradually becomes brighter, and jihoon has to go. 

they share a passionate kiss, not wanting to part. but in the end, he still has to leave. 

"don't worry, my love. as long as the moon is there, I will watch over you." jihoon whispered into soonyoung's ear, before disappearing in a pile of dust that's quickly blown away by the wind. 

and soonyoung knows jihoon will watch over him, just because. if jihoon is the moon, then he is the tide.

**Author's Note:**

> it's absolute trash I'm sorry!!!


End file.
